Under the Sea, on Top of the World
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: It is surprising what a typical cruise trip can turn into. One girl's adventures only leads to what she's been waiting for, for a long time. Songs erupt from a throat that only urns to say 'I love you'
1. Default Chapter

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
One  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey are on their way to the pier one sunny Tuesday afternoon. They had been everywhere they wanted to be and now they were going on a cruise to the Sea foam Islands.  
  
"I can't wait to get a nice tan!" Misty was saying as they made their way down to the pier.  
  
"I don't care if I get a tan, all I want to do is explore the caves on Sea Foam Island." Ash replied. Of course, all he wanted was Pokemon.  
  
"I want to get some neat sketches of the beach. Maybe a can catch a Krabby to do a pose for me!" Tracey said holding an imaginary notebook and pencil pretending to draw.  
  
"We all WANT that stuff, but right now I hope that we all want to get to the docks on time so we don't miss the boat!" Misty said.  
  
"She's right." Tracey pointed out. "Our ride leaves and 2:30 and now its 2:15! We better get booking if we want to get on that boat."  
  
The trio started to sprint toward the boardwalk at a fast pace. They didn't want to miss their ride to a summer pleasure. Or would it be the opposite of a pleasure. Will there actually be a nice lawn-chair on the sandy beach with a colorful umbrella along with the roaring surf? Will this be a vacation or a tropical nightmare? Can it be both?  
  
"Tickets Please." Said the ticket man in the booth next to the ramp that led to the boat.  
  
"Here you go sir." Said Misty with a smile as she handing the man with the bushy mustache three tickets.  
  
"Step right this way." He said handing them a slip of paper. "The man at the top of the ramp will tell you where to go to find your rooms. Enjoy your trip on Totodile Tugboat."  
  
Of course the ship wasn't actually a tugboat, but that was the name so I'm only reporting the truth.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey made their way up the steep ramp and handed the man at the top the piece of paper they received seconds earlier.  
  
"To the main elevator and push the 4 button. Then go down the hall and at the first intersection turn left and to down three doors and that's your room. Here is the key. Enjoy your trip on the Totodile Tugboat." The man informed the group.  
  
"Thank you sir." Said Tracey as he pushed Ash and Misty toward the main elevator.  
  
They did as the man instructed and arrived at their room in minutes. "Here we are, Room 134b!" said Misty happily.  
  
The troop marched in and set their backpacks on the desk. There were three single beds, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and of course the typical phone to call room service. This looked like a luxurious room at the time, but they weren't going to think that later, later is a surprise. 


	2. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Two  
  
"Well, what do we do first?" Tracey asked as he finished putting his clothes in the second drawer of the oak chest.  
  
"We could go swimming." Misty said.  
  
"We could get something to eat!" Ash suggested as usual.  
  
"I like the swimming idea. If we get something to eat before be have to wait 30 minutes before going in the water. Lets go swimming." Tracey replied.  
  
"Forget the 30 minute rule Tracey! Don't you want some food in your stomach?" Ash tried to persuade Tracey.  
  
"Uh…No. I'd rather have a refreshing dip in the pool."  
  
"All right!" Misty said with enthusiasm. And got her bathing suit out of her backpack. "First dibs on the bathroom!"  
  
"Fine." Said Ash and reluctantly got out his swimming trunks.  
  
The trio walked to the elevator and up to the deck toward the pool. Misty was the first one to hit the water, Tracey next, then Ash after he tested the water with his toe. It was fun for about an hour then the gang got sick of it and got out to dry off. The ship had been sailing for about an hour and a half. You couldn't see land anymore. Water stretched for miles in every direction.  
  
All of a sudden, the boat gave a gigantic jerk to the right and finally got it's balance back. The explosion made Tracey, Misty, and Ash fall off of their chairs and on to the wooden deck.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't know Ash." Tracey answered.  
  
Misty had gotten up and walked over to the side of the deck. "Hey guys look!" she said pointing down to the water.  
  
As the other two boys approached the railing they saw what had rocked the boat.  
  
A gigantic heard of Blastoise has collided with the steel frame. They didn't look that happy. One of the Blastoise gave a mighty yell and rammed the boat again at full blast.  
  
"Why are the Blastoise so upset?" Misty asked.  
  
"It probably thinks that we are invading its territory. Either that or we are sailing over of something they think we are trying to steal from them." Tracey said in a smart way.  
  
The leader of the heard gave one last mighty roar and the whole crowd banging the boat with their rock-hard shells. This time, a gigantic hole had been pierced in the siding.  
  
"We're sinking!" Ash yelled.  
  
Most of the passengers had already been loaded onto lifeboats. "We got to go back down to the room!" Ash continued. "Pikachu is taking a nap in there!"  
  
The group walked down the four flights of stairs into their room. 


	3. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Three  
  
"Pikachu!" called Ash as the group entered room number 134b. Ash ran into the bedroom section to find Pikachu asleep on his bed. He shook him gently.  
  
"Pika?" it asked.  
  
"Pikachu, we're sinking, we need to get up on deck to get into a life boat." Ash informed the electric rodent.  
  
"Pika-Pi!" it said and went under Ash's bed and soon came out with a mini suitcase.  
  
"We have to time for that Pikachu!" Misty said as she picked up her backpack.  
  
"Chu." It said in agreement and ran out the open door.  
  
As the trio got out of the room they realized that the hallway was started to flood with water.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Tracey asked. "If this part is starting to flood then the higher floors are already half-way under water!"  
  
"We'll have to get through it. Misty, get some of your water Pokemon to help."  
  
"Right." She said releasing her Pokemon. "Psyduck, not you!" she said and returned the confused duck.  
  
It was a hard trip but the trio made their way up to the top deck.  
  
"All of the life boats are gone!" said a shocked Tracey.  
  
"We'll have to use my Pokemon." Said Misty.  
  
"It's our only hope." Ash said as he jumped of the deck and into the ocean 15 feet below. It was a stinger all-right. You know how it is when you hit water falling at a far away distance. It can hurt.  
  
"Let's swim away from the boat a ways so we don't get sucked down by the current when it goes down." Said Tracey in his usual smart voice.  
  
They sat in the water for about a half an hour before seeing the Totodile Tugboat sink into the bluish-green depths of the sea. They were very shocked to see what was on the other side of the boat when it passed; nothing.  
  
"All the life boats all ready left!" Ash said.  
  
"I think we can see that." Said Misty. "What are we going to do Tracey?"  
  
"We'll have to swim to the next island."  
  
"But we don't know how far the next one is." Ash reminded his two other friends.  
  
"Then we'll have to get going." Said Misty as she turned her Staryu 73.4 degrees west and started to swim.  
  
She was right so the two young men followed hoping to see an island form on the horizon soon. They hoped that they wouldn't encounter any danger on the trip. Would they? Don't ask me. 


	4. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Four  
  
They swam and swam. Every once in a while they'd stop to take a break. They were in such a hurry to get off of the boat that they didn't realize that the snacks that were in their backpacks would get all soggy. They had to throw away some saltines and the Girl Scout tagalongs. The graham crackers were long gone and the tortilla chips had donated their salt to the sea. The only thing they could keep was their canned tuna and some A&W root beer (since 1919 ^_^).  
  
"We need to do something to make the time pass by easier. We are hardly talking." Tracey said. "We can sing a song!"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so Tracey." Said Misty.  
  
"Um…I'm thinking of something blue. Something bluuueee." Said Ash. It was kind of funny how he extended the last blue.  
  
"I'm not good at guessing games." Tracey said to play along.  
  
"Ugh." Sighed Misty (anime sweat).  
  
They swam for about another 20 minutes until they finally spotted a small Island. It had a large sandy beach and was decorated with lilies. The woods in the center were very thick could be used for shelter.  
  
"Let's hope this Island is a sign of civilization." Misty hoped.  
  
They trio swam ashore and Misty recalled her Pokemon to give them a good long rest. Tracey was looking at the splotchy map that was in his backpack the whole time.  
  
"I think this Island is called Anthemoessa." He said turning the map over and over. "It might be Lemnos. Or is it Oceanus? I'm not sure."  
  
"Help us Helios!" said Misty. If you aren't familiar with the Greek gods, Helios is the god of the sun who drove people away with a chariot that was driven with horses who had manes of fire. She probably meant it as ' Get us off of the island.' Either that or she was making fun of Tracey for something unknown.  
  
Tracey laughed. "Maybe Heracles can help us."  
  
"No. How can a hunter help us?" Misty said, referring yet to another Greek god.  
  
"You guys read to much." Ash said. "Have you spotted anything yet on that map Tracey?"  
  
"No, there are no towns within many miles. I think we are going to be stuck here for a while." Tracey informed Ash.  
  
"NO!" Misty screamed. "I left my shampoo in the bathroom on the boat!"  
  
"Right now Waterflower, that is the least of our worries. We need to ration food, find shelter, and make a home-made suntan lotion." Ash said.  
  
Misty sighed and went into the woods hoping to find some leaf that may yield some aloe Vera. How long are they actually going to be stuck here? "I rather be on that pathetic boat then here." Misty said. Really? 


	5. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Five  
  
Two days had passed since the trio was the first inhabitants of the Island of Anthemoessa. Tracey had finally pinpointed the island they were on. Anthemoessa was a strange island. It seemed like torture that they were there, but the island seemed to treat the group while they were having their stay on it. It provided them with fresh water from the stream that ran through the middle. It provided shade with its trees and shelter in the woods. It wasn't the greatest shelter, but it worked.  
  
The only worry that they had was the tremendous heat. Ash was the worst with his black shirt. Tracey was thankful he had his headband but wasn't thankful that his shorts were so long. Misty was perky most of the time. She had her short shorts and a tank top. But the sun made her shoulders a deep cherry red.  
  
"I can't stand this!" she complained one afternoon.  
  
"That's it!" Ash screamed and ran into the woods. He soon came out with a sharp rock. He sat down and started to jab the rock at his leg.  
  
"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked concerned.  
  
If you didn't know; if you take a sharp object such as a rock or a knife and injected it into a body part, say your leg; it can cause a big wound. But there is more, if you happen to twist the sharp object that is in you; you have caused permanent damage to your body. That wound cannot heal, therefore causing you to bleed to death. So Tracey and Misty thought that Ash was going on a suicide attempt.  
  
"Ash, don't do that!" Tracey said trying to get the rock out of Mr. Ketchum's hands.  
  
"No Tracey, I've had enough of this." Ash said.  
  
A small but unmistakable tear fell from Misty's eye.  
  
Finally a big rip was made of the jeans. "I'm making these cursed pants into shorts." Ash said.  
  
Misty and Tracey fell over with an "Ugh". Relief filled them first but then anger swept over them.  
  
"How could you make us think you were going to kill yourself!?" Misty screamed in Ash's face.  
  
"Yeah, and almost killing US in the process!" Tracey countered.  
  
"What do you mean I was trying to kill myself? How could I do that with just a small rock?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Ash, the narrator already explained it, don't make her say it again!" Misty said {hehehehehe=P}.  
  
"He…He." Ash laughed and continued to drastically shorten his pant legs.  
  
Misty finally found a plant that had a gooey sap that helped her sunburns somewhat. Ash finally got his shorts finished. And Tracey went for a refreshing dip after they ate a can of Tuna together. They were running out of food, they were running out of time. Shortly but surely. 


	6. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Six  
  
DAY 5: Hotter then ever. The tribe has found some utensils that could be of use to them while they stayed on Anthemoessa. A long stick with a sharp rock and a strip of blue jean from Ash's pants made a perfect spear for fishing. Tracey got the technique of building a fire down to a 10-point sport. The island had plenty of flint to help Tracey in doing so. Misty was in charge of the comfort. She had made a nice little tent-like structure out of tree branches, large leaves, and some dry grass. She made pillows out of the prairie grasses and blankets with the large leaves.  
  
"To bad this ain't the TV show. Otherwise we'd have a nice huge pot of rice to hold us over." Ash said. {He he}. You know how the contestants on the show SURVIVOR had a big can of rice to help them along.  
  
"Very funny Ash." Said Misty as she stitched another leaf blanket together with some young saplings.  
  
"Hey," Tracey shouted, "If we swim out northeast, we can hit another island about 20 miles out!"  
  
"20 miles is a long way Trace." Ash said.  
  
"I know, but wouldn't it be worth it if there are people there." Tracey said hopefully.  
  
"And what if there isn't?" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't know." He replied disappointed.  
  
"If we leave we won't be able to take our little hut and if there is no one on that island then knowing our luck we won't get back to Anthemoessa account of the weather and it will get destroyed." Ash said.  
  
"And I worked like a Houndour to build that." Misty seconded the not leaving.  
  
"Ok, I guess we won't go to Lemnos." Tracey said.  
  
"Lemnos sounds like a nice island." Misty said. "It sounds like there will be a resort instead of a ghost-town."  
  
"Names can be deceiving, hello!" Ash yelled in an edgy voice at Misty.  
  
"Maybe Lemnos has wild game on it." Tracey said.  
  
"Or maybe if actually has a ghost-town so I don't have to build a fake house, we can live in a real one." Misty suggested.  
  
"You guys really want to go don't you." Ash said.  
  
"I don't care." Misty replied.  
  
"I do." Tracey informed.  
  
"How about we leave if we don't get rescued after a day or two. Knowing our luck as soon as we leave, Officer Jenny will come by with a helicopter to get three lost kids." Ash predicted in an awfully low tone.  
  
"Don't think about the bad things, think about the good," Misty said. "You never know if it is going to be either 'cause it all in the future." 


	7. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Seven  
  
Tracey and Misty did as Ash suggested and stayed on Anthemoessa for about a day or two, just in case Officer Jenny did come by with a helicopter looking for three lost kids. Day 8: No sign of any officers or other rescuers. Again Tracey was looking at the map, trying to see if there was a small number by the island of Lemnos. You know how some maps have numbers by places to inform you on its inhabitants. He tried to fold the map up, but Tracey hadn't gotten that technique down yet; so he just crumpled it up and set it aside. Misty was working on a large dome made up of large leaves to place over the hut when they left. If they laid stones on the edges of the dome it would protect the hut from any weather hazards.  
  
Ash sighed a heavy sigh, "Let's go guys."  
  
"Ahem." Misty said.  
  
"And girl." Ash corrected.  
  
"Lemnos, here we come!" Tracey shouted happily and they hit the water. Misty had her Starmie, Ash had her Staryu, and her Goldeen was helping Tracey.  
  
They swam and swam, hoping that when they finally reached Lemnos that it wouldn't be deserted. They hoped that they wouldn't encounter any danger on their way. They hoped; awe, they just hoped for the best.  
  
"Hey, what's that sound?" Ash asked Tracey when he heard a faint bubbling sound. They turned around to see Misty with half her mouth in the water as she slept a float on Starmie.  
  
"Misty!" Tracey said and pulled the rest of her head out of the water but she didn't wake up. Ash rolled his eyes and slapped Misty across the face. She woke up with a jerk and looked angrily at Ash.  
  
"How dare you hit me you big looser!" She yelled holding up her fist.  
  
"I had to do something, you were snoring to beat the Jigglypuff {band, get it?}" He replied.  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"You would've drowned if you fell off of your Starmie." Tracey said.  
  
"Well, then thank you. Let's just get to Lemnos already!" Misty commanded.  
  
They swam and swam again, waiting to see an island on the horizon. Finally they spotted something. But it wasn't an island.  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!" They shouted in unison. They had swam by a giant herd of Gyrados.  
  
The humungous blue dragons looked at them with beady red eyes. They largest one gave a mighty roar and they herd made a gargantuan water cyclone. The trio screamed one last scream as they joined hands and were swept into what seemed to be the whirlpool of death. 


	8. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Eight  
  
{Flash back to Vermillion anyone?} I know this is just like when the group got shipwrecked off of the Saint Ann. I just couldn't think of any other giant water Pokemon that could cause damage. Oh well, on with the story.  
  
"Misty! Pikachu! Brock! What ever you do, don't let go!" Ash said {flash back!}.  
  
They swirled around and around waiting for it to finally end. They didn't know what happened, but they remember collapsing in exestuation. Tired out from all of the spinning and swallowing of seawater. You know how awful it is to get a mouth, and sometimes a stomach full of that salty stuff.  
  
Misty woke up having a coughing fit, choking up more salt water. She opened her eyes half way to get a look around. "Where are Starmie; and Staryu? I can't find Goldeen!" she shouted.  
  
Ash woke up with a "Huh?" and looked around also. He burped and fell back on the sand.  
  
"Wake up!" Misty shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Tracey sat up with a jolt. "What, Why, When, Where?"  
  
"My Pokemon are missing!" she replied.  
  
Ash burped again from the seawater and looked around. He squinted at the shoreline of the island they had landed on. He saw a purple lump, along with a white one. "Hey Misty." He said pointing to the beach.  
  
Misty ran to the life forms and bent over them. "Starmie?" she said to the purple lump. "Goldeen?" she called to the white lump as she turned over her gold fish.  
  
Tracey ran down a ways and picked up what was Staryu. "You okay buddy?" he asked. It replied with a simple noise {you know the one it always makes}.  
  
"Where did we land?" Misty asked as she tended to her Goldeen.  
  
"I don't know, Misty." Tracey replied. "We could be on Lemnos, but I thought we'd have to swim farther northeast."  
  
"Who cares where was are at the moment, lets see if this heck hole has any people on it!" Ash said ruefully. It was easy to see he was getting a little ticked. He never acted like this better when they got stuck on an Orange Island for a few days. Weird, huh?  
  
Misty sighed and gave Goldeen to Ash and she picked up her Starmie. She had lost her Poke' Balls in the Dragon Rage, so she couldn't return her Pokemon.  
  
They walked into the thin woods looking for a sign of civilization. They saw a few Nidoran, male and female; they spotted a few Oddishs' and Sentret, but no sign of a human flesh. Was this ever going to end for thee dynamic duo, I mean trio? Was it? TELL ME my fellow bambini! 


	9. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Nine  
  
They walked and walked. There was still no sign of any human being male or female.  
  
"Great going Tracey!" Misty yelled. "No we're going to all die on this wretched island! And it isn't going to be a nice quick death either! We are going to slowly starve and die of thirst! What a nice slow way to cook your soul and rot in a tropic heck!"  
  
"Stop it Misty!" Ash screamed at the young girl's face. "I hate it here as much as you do but I don't want to think one bit about dying. I want to think that we are going to be rescued and we'll continue a normal life and I can become a Pokemon master."  
  
"Well, Mr. Pokemon Master, how do you devise a plan to get us out of this situation, huh?" Misty said.  
  
"We swim west." Tracey said.  
  
"What?" said the red head along with Ash.  
  
"We are east of the Orange Arcapelago Islands, so we can swim to one of those!" Tracey replied triumphantly.  
  
"GREAT!" Misty said.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Ash announced.  
  
The group prepared this time and made a type of kick board out of a dead tree so Misty's Pokemon wouldn't have such a hard time. They swam west for a ways, and it seemed like it was going to be a smooth trip. Until, sadly, they ran into a herd of wild Lantern!!  
  
The details of the angry battle were quite gruesome. I think it would be safe to leave them out.  
  
"Misty?" Misty heard from a distance. The voice sounded so far off, like it was in some other dimension. "Misty?" the voice said again. It was also familiar, she was sure she'd heard it before. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her tattered body. Her suspenders had been torn off and her hair band had come loose so her hair lay limp at her shoulders. Her legs were decorated with small cuts everywhere and they were beat red.  
  
She looked to her left and saw what the voice was. She opened her eyes so wide it hurt and her eyebrows were raised so high it felt like they'd fall off any second. "Rudy?!" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Hey, Misty! What happened to you?" the Trovita island gym leader asked her.  
  
"I.. Uh.. I.." she trailed off. Then she perked right up. "Where's Ash?"  
  
"I'm right here Misty." Said Ash as he raised his head off of his wooden kick board. He looked at Rudy and smiled slyly. "Hey Misty, you better kiss and make up." He said with a laugh.  
  
Misty blushed furiously. "Ash…" she said angrily.  
  
"Hey what do ya know? It's Ash Ketchum." Rudy said with discus. 


	10. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Ten  
  
"I'd think she'd rather kiss you, Ash." Rudy said in the same discussed voice.  
  
"Say what?" Ash and Misty said in unison. Ash fell off of his kick board and splashed Misty with the impact water.  
  
"I'm used to the water by now." Misty said sadly.  
  
"Well, I have to leave now, sorry I can't help. I'd advise you not to stay here either. The man that lives in that castle over there doesn't like females. Trust me." Rudy said with a weird laugh as he pointed toward a dark gray castle on top of a hill on the island they come upon. Rudy must have stopped here for supplies or something because it wasn't Trovita Island.  
  
"He's turning out to be more like Gary every time I see him." Ash said.  
  
"That's only the second time you've seen Rudy." Tracey pointed out. Ash didn't reply but went over to the bank of the island and walked toward that odd castle.  
  
"Where are you going Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"To see if that 'man' can tell us were we are."  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea." Tracey said.  
  
Again Ash didn't listen but knocked on the door of the huge building. The door swung open at lightning speed and a giant hand reached out and pulled the three kids inside.  
  
Ash and Tracey woke up tied to a table in a circular room. There were huge tanks of green fluid all around the circumference. "Where the heck are we?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tracey replied.  
  
"Wait! Where's Misty?" Ash yelled.  
  
"Let me go you big freak." They heard Misty scream.  
  
The boys looked closer into the darkness and saw a man dressed in black. His green hair was what made him stand out in the dimly lighted room.  
  
"Ya shouldn't ta come here, young lady." The man said. He had a very strong Irish accent. "I haven't had a good record of treatin' de ladies wid much respect. Even the sight of 'em makes me want ta reach out 'n kill!"  
  
He did what he explained, which was not a very pleasant sight for the two boys. He grabbed Misty by the throat with one hand and lifted her off the ground. You could see his hand tighten and Misty's legs flailing back and forth. Misty put her hands up on his trying to pry them loose. Her muscles in her neck were flexing, so, trying to get every little bit of oxygen she could.  
  
"Let Misty go!" the two boys screamed.  
  
But it was to late. Misty's hands went limp and fell to her side. 


	11. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Eleven  
  
Ruby red blood ran out of Misty's slightly ajar mouth. Tears streamed down Ash and Tracey's faces. The mysterious man dropped Misty and she landed on the stone floor with a big thump. She didn't move, her chest wasn't rising and falling. She was dead.  
  
"Misty? Misty, please get up. Mist?" Ash pleaded  
  
"Misty? Please say you can hear us. It's not your time to go yet." Tracey said.  
  
Misty didn't respond to any of the wants Ash and Tracey had asked of. She didn't hear them; she didn't get up. It had been her time to go, sadly. Bruises had started to form on her neck.  
  
"Bruce, take dis gawrl to the sea, just throw 'er in. Something is bound to take care of 'er." The awful man said. "Now to deal with these young fellas."  
  
A humpbacked man walked over and picked the deceased Misty up and walked out of the circular room. Tears continued to fall from Ash and Tracey's eyes. Then Tracey said, "I would weep, but my tears have been stolen. I would cry but my voice has been ripped from my throat. Instead I think of the good times that don't bring any emotion."  
  
Meanwhile . . . Misty slowly opened her eyes to a squint. She saw three faces of beautiful girls. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Are you alright sweet pea?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"You sure took a beating." Said another.  
  
"Sit up, and eat something, you look starved." A third girl requested.  
  
"Am I in heaven with the Angels?" Misty asked.  
  
"NO, don't be silly, sweet pea." Said the first one again. "It's just us."  
  
"Who's 'us'?" Misty said puzzled.  
  
"Open your eyes then, hon.," Said the second.  
  
Misty did so and she wished she didn't. She was surrounded by what looked to be mermaids. One had this lovely reddish-pink hair and had a white tail with pink shells. Another had black short hair with purple scales and royal blue shells. A third had brown hair with a lovely green fin and orange shells. There were many other sea creatures around her.  
  
"Are you mermaids?" Misty asked.  
  
"No, sweet pea." Said the one with reddish-pink hair. "We're nymphs. A lot better then those bare-chested siren girls."  
  
"Nymphs?" Misty pondered.  
  
"Nymphs are like mermaids, hon., but we don't have the gift of the siren song. We also were these shells instead of going around topless."  
  
"Thank God for that." Said another one from behind.  
  
"Then, how can I be here if I'm a human?" Misty asked. 


	12. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Twelve  
  
"Why do you ask that sweet pea?" said the first one.  
  
"And, I'm surrounded by water, how can I be breathing?" Misty asked.  
  
"Look down at yourself." Said the one with brown hair.  
  
As Misty did so, she screamed. "AAAAHHHHH! I'm a.. I'm a.. Thing!"  
  
It was true, but she wasn't a 'thing' to be exact. "I'm a nymph! Like you guys!" Misty continued. She had a tail that was the color of blue jean and she had pale yellow shells. Her hair had grown amazingly. It was all the way down to what used to be her knees. She wore a necklace of dried starfish. She also had a gold band around her humorous. On it, carved out in black, was the shape of a drop of water. The same mark of water was on her forehead. "What is this?" she asked pointing to it.  
  
"It's sort of your birthmark. All nymphs have them. I have a wing." Said the one with the reddish-pink hair.  
  
"Mine is a diamond." Said the one with short black hair.  
  
"I have a lightning bolt." Said the one with brown hair. And it was true for all the other three. They did have the same things as Misty but with different shapes.  
  
"Wow." Said Misty silently. Then her senses came back. "ASH! TRACEY! Where are they? What happened to them?"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"My friends, they were with me when we went into that odd castle." Misty replied.  
  
"You can never see them again." Said the black-haired one.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We are far away from that castle. And we don't know where it is or if your friends are even alive." Said the one with brown hair.  
  
Misty started to cry, you couldn't really tell because she was under water. That reminded her, "Why can I breath under water?"  
  
The other three put their hands on the back of their necks. When Misty did so she screamed again. "AAAHHH! I have gills!"  
  
"Yup. They are very useful though. By the way, my name is Ayeka." Said the one with reddish-pink hair.  
  
"Mine is Uri." Said the one with Brown hair.  
  
"And mine is Asa." Said the one with Black hair. "What's yours?"  
  
"Misty."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hey, girls. How about we go to the mermaids domain and show sweet pea, here, what they actually do with their siren voice." Said Ayeka. "Would you like that sweet pea?"  
  
"That would actually be very nice to do." Misty replied. She had to get her mind off of Ash and Tracey. She'd have to forget them, eventually. 


	13. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Thirteen  
  
Misty had to get the knack of swimming with a fin at first. Swimming through these seas reminded her of when she was the magical mermaid in the play her sisters put on in Cerulean City. It was actually kind of pleasant not having to go up to the surface for air. She could feel her gills flap every time she took a gulp of water.  
  
"Here we are, sweet pea. This is the island of Anthemoessa." Said Ayeka.  
  
"WHAT!?" asked Misty. "The guys and I have been stranded on that island for days before going to the other one. How come we never saw the mermaids when we were there?"  
  
"They don't like girls that much, only guys." Informed Asa.  
  
"But my friends, ARE guys." Misty replied.  
  
"Maybe they thought they were taken because you were there." Uri suggested.  
  
"What do you mean by taken?" Misty asked.  
  
"The siren song has the power to seduce men. If a mermaid sings to a man, it makes them fall in love with them. So on and so forth, the mermaids gain immortality; making them live forever." Ayeka said. "It's sick to watch. Seeing a sailor run into a mermaid's out stretched arms. They don't even care what she looks like, all they hear is their voice."  
  
"We don't have that gift, so we'll die some day because we aren't immortal. So we just sit back on our rocks and watch the men frolic to their little 'lover'. Of course the man dies shortly after" Asa said irritated.  
  
Misty doesn't know what to reply to that statement. She now watches the mermaids on the beach. They are very poor at movement on land, but she bets that she would be also because of her fin. The mermaids practice their singing: "Come to me oh wondering sailor. Come to me and see your future and your past. We'll give you the fruits of heaven and pleasures beyond thought. Come to me oh wondering sailor. Come, come, come." They sing.  
  
"I'm sick of hearing those broads sing, let's eat." Ayeka said happily and dives. She comes up with four scallops. She hands one to Uri, Asa, Misty and sets on aside for herself.  
  
"You eat these raw?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, just pop them in your mouth. They are actually a nice sweet crestation." Asa said and opened Misty's shell for her. Misty didn't eat it, so Ayeka takes the soft meat in her hand and stuffs it into Misty's mouth. It was very rubbery but she chewed then finally swallowed.  
  
"Not . . . Bad." She said.  
  
"See, they'll grow on ya, hon." Uri says.  
  
They four nymphs slide back into the water from their rocks and swim toward a small island. It had a few small houses on it; they must be summer cottages. Night falls and the four girls sleep on warm rocks. 


	14. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Fourteen  
  
Morning comes and Misty along with Ayeka, Uri, and Asa go to the bottom of the sea to sit and chat. They eat a nice breakfast of kelp weed, which was a little stringy, and go up to sit on the rocks on which they slept.  
  
They sun bathe and play with each other's hair. Somehow, Asa had made Misty's tremendously long hair into a gorgeous braid.  
  
"Uh, Oh!" Uri says and dives into the water. "Four men on the shore, get under girls!"  
  
Ayeka and Asa do so quickly but Misty is in no hurry. She slowly plops into the sea with a tired look on her face.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Misty asked out of the blue.  
  
"We became these creatures just as you did. Dr. Yosho killed us and we somehow became nymphs after his assistant Bruce threw us into the ocean." Asa said.  
  
"Then how was the first?" Misty asked.  
  
"I was." Ayeka said.  
  
"Then if there were no other nymphs to turn you into one, how did you become what you are?" Misty asked again.  
  
"Mother Lisa did. She's the one who watches over every sea creature within her territory." Ayeka replied.  
  
"Oh," Misty said and surfaced.  
  
"What are you doing get back here!" Uri yelled frantically.  
  
"I'm seeing who those men are on the beach. Are any of you coming with me?" Misty answered.  
  
"I will." Ayeka said and went to the surface with Misty.  
  
Lone behold, walking on the beach were none other then: Ash, Tracey, Brock, and Ritchie. Brock and Ritchie must have joined the other two after they heard of Misty's death. The four boys sat down on the beach and pulled snacks out of their backpacks.  
  
Misty ducked under the water but Ayeka swam closer saying, "Hey, Hey! Look who dropped in from the gates of heaven." She was obviously attracted to one of the four.  
  
Tracey looked up quickly and looked out at the sea.  
  
"What's the matter Tracey?" Ash asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I saw something." He replied. Ayeka slowly put her head and upper chest out of the water. Tracey's eyes went big, really big. Ayeka pulled one hand out of the water and waved with her fingertips, she also raised and lowered her eyebrows.  
  
Tracey grabbed his sketchbook and started to draw. "Hey guys, look out there." He said.  
  
It was too late. Ayeka had submerged again and was unseen by the other three boys. Tracey showed the picture to the others and they too had wide eyes. "Is that a regular girl, or some sort of mermaid?" Ash asks. 


	15. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Fifteen  
  
After the encounter of the four girls with the four guys, Uri, Asa, Misty, and Ayeka didn't return to that island. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.  
  
"We have to go back! Please?" Ayeka pleaded.  
  
"We can't, you don't know what those men will do to us. We're not human." Uri pointed out.  
  
"I just want to see the one with the headband again." Said Ayeka in a lovey- dovey voice.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Misty replied.  
  
"No, I'm not. Let's go." Ayeka said and swam ahead toward the island.  
  
"Ayeka, we don't even know if they are still there. What if we swim all that way to see the beach deserted?" Asa asked.  
  
"We won't, I can feel it." She replied.  
  
"I can't confront the guys again!" Misty started. "Knowing them, if they see me like this they will freak out! And if Ash sees me as a nymph, he'll get his Pikachu to give us the shock of our lives!"  
  
"If he's your friend, he won't do that." Uri said.  
  
"You don't know Ash, Uri." Misty replied.  
  
There was no more conversation between the quartet as they swam toward the place where they last say Misty's old buddies. No one tried to stop Ayeka because they knew it was no use and it wouldn't be good to start a fight with one of your only friends.  
  
Misty couldn't believe her eyes when they got to the rocks that were about 30 feet away from the shoreline. Ash, Tracey, Brock, and Ritchie were still there camping out on the sandy terrain. Misty's heart felt like it could fly. She denied that they were there, but in fact, she really wanted to show up seeing them on the beach. A song filled her throat and with out thinking about what she was singing, she sung this short song: "Dreams last, so long. Even after you're gone. And I know, that you love me and soon you will see. You were meant for me, and I was meant for you."  
  
"That was beautiful Misty." Asa said. "You sounded like  
  
a perfect siren mermaid."  
  
"Huh, oh, thank you Asa." Misty replied with a wink ^_~. "I don't know what came over me. Just when I saw him I felt like I was soaring with wings into his arms, and into his heart."  
  
"You only speak of one guy, and there are four men on the beach. Which one did you sing about?" Uri asked.  
  
Misty blushed. "I rather not tell you yet."  
  
"That's cool, but could you possibly tell me more about that sexy kid with the headband?" Ayeka asked. Misty just sighed and tried to explain Tracey. 


	16. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Sixteen  
  
Misty felt so inspired by song for the past day or so, she didn't know why. She didn't even think about what she was going to say, she just blurted it out. The girls have been staying in the sea by the rocks for two days now. They have been secretly helping the boys. They knew where passion fruits grew on other islands and brought them over and set them on the beach when the boys weren't there.  
  
One day Misty sat on the beach on the west side of the island. The boys were on the east so she wouldn't be seen. She started to sing: "You took your coat off, and stood in the rain. You were always crazy like that. And I watched from my window. Always felt like I was on the outside looking in on you. You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes are careless hair. You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care. You stood in my door way with nothing to say, besides some comments on the weather. In case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see. This is my heart bleeding before you. This is me down on my knees. These foolish games are tearing me apart. And your thoughtless ways are breaking my heart. They're breaking my heart."  
  
"That was beautiful." Came a voice from behind.  
  
Misty jumped so big that she almost did a 180. She had no need to turn around and see who is was for she knew that voice. She scurried toward the sea on her clumsy tail as fast as she could and finally plopped into the sea and swam about 10 feet away from the shore.  
  
She put her head out of the water and saw Ash standing only 7 feet from where she sat only moments ago. She was almost caught. 'How thoughtless I have been! Why did I stay that far up on the beach? Oh cruel Hera who now reminds me of the betrayal of your daughter Rhodope. Oh the sweet betrayal of your daughter when her husband Eros made love with little iris. Therefore cursing all sea creatures.' Misty thought.  
  
Ash looked around curiously. "Come back!" he yelled. "I wasn't going to hurt you! I just wanted to talk."  
  
Misty pulled herself a little more above the water and yelled, "Yeah right!" and swam off.  
  
"Wait a minute. I know that voice." Ash said softly. His eyes widened and he ran back to camp screaming, "GUYS, GUYS, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!"  
  
"What is it Ash?" Ritchie asked as Ash finally reached camp.  
  
Ash panted for a while and then continued. "Girl . . .sing . . .on shore." He managed to get out.  
  
"What?" Brock asked.  
  
"I saw a girl on the opposite side of the island and she was singing. Beautiful voice. In short, I think Misty isn't dead after all." Ash told the guys. 


	17. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Seventeen  
  
"Ash, what are you saying?" Tracey asked. "We SAW Misty die Ash. We saw the blood streaming out of her open mouth. We saw the man's hand clutching her neck tightly. We saw her, Ash, take the last breath that she could. Ash, Misty is dead, she's not alive." A tear ran down his check.  
  
"That's sad." Ritchie said with a tear running down his check also.  
  
"You never actually told Ritchie and I HOW Misty died, you just told us that she did." Brock said.  
  
"I guess you're right." Ash gave in. "But I'm not saying I didn't see that girl on the beach. Her voice; it sounded so much like Misty's when she yelled back at me: "Yeah right."  
  
"Ash, please," Tracey said. "I don't wish to say it again."  
  
"I understand Tracey." Ash replied and went off into the small wood with Pikachu to find some lunch.  
  
The next morning: Misty sits on the beach again. She wanted to have the memory of yesterday sweep over her. She enjoyed seeing Ash's face again from having it being absent for so long. She hears some rustling in the brush. Ash emerges and his eyes widen at the sight of her.  
  
"You're here again." He said happily.  
  
Misty didn't want to swim off again so she quickly covered her tail with sand and turned her head to face him. She shyly smiled.  
  
Ash came over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry if I scarred you yesterday. I didn't mean for you to be so surprised. I just wanted to complement you on your singing."  
  
"Thank you." Misty said quietly. "It's just a past-time; my singing."  
  
"Do you write your songs or do you mimic someone else's?" Ash asked.  
  
"I just blurt them out, without thinking." She replied.  
  
Ash scooted closer to Misty and looked deep into her stunned face. She turned pink in the cheeks and leans back a little bit trying not to move the sand covering her hybrid, fish part. Ash pulls back seeing her shyness and sensitivity of people being to close to her. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright." Misty said, and then she locks eyes with him. They just stared at each other for a while.  
  
"ASH! TIME TO EAT!" came a distant shout from the east side of the island.  
  
"I need to go." Ash said. "Will you be here tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Misty replied. She couldn't help herself; she had to see him again. She had to make up for the months she was gone from the group.  
  
Ash left and Ayeka came up on the beach. "What cha doin' here sweet pea?" she asked. She looked down at Misty's sand covered tail. "He didn't see your other half did he?" Her eyes widened. "If he did, it can't be good for you." 


	18. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Eighteen  
  
About four days past and every morning Misty would wait on the beach for Ash to show up. He did every time and they had pleasant conversations. One time he brought a wildflower and weaved it into the braid the Misty wore in her hair that day. He always looked down at her  
  
sand-covered lower half in curiosity. He never asked about it and Misty was thankful for that.  
  
Everyday one of the other three boys would call out to Ash that it was time for breakfast and he'd leave. He always asks if she will be there tomorrow; and she always replies with a 'yes'.  
  
One morning after Brock called him to eat he gave Misty a small kiss on the cheek then left. She touched the spot were his lips touched  
  
and froze; then a tear runs down her face and drips off of her chin. She sings:  
  
"Please don't say I love you, those words touch me much too deeply and they made my core tremble. Don't think you realize the  
  
power you have over me. And please don't come so close; it just makes me want to make you near me always. Please don't kiss me so sweet, it makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow, and please don't touch me like that. It makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow. Please don't look at me like that; it just makes me want you near me always. Please don't bring me flowers; they only whisper the sweet things you say. Don't try to understand me, your hands always know too much anyway. All those things make me want you near me always."  
  
Misty returns to the deep with Uri, Asa, and Ayeka. She  
  
looks up sadly at them. They know what is going on.  
  
"Misty, hon." Asa begins. "You shouldn't see Ash again. It is making you want to crave more time with him. More time with him makes you crave to be human again, which could cause you to expose that you're a nymph. Misty, dear, it's for your own good: Say good-bye to  
  
Ash."  
  
"NO!" Misty screams. "I can't say good-bye to him, I can't bear not to see his face for the rest of my life."  
  
"Misty, how dare you say that?" Ayeka said sternly. "You are not the only one who misses old friends. You're not the only nymph in this world who wishes to be human again. You, Misty, are not the only one who dreams of love. Misty, you're not the only creature on this planet that craves more time to see a boys face. "I" also dream of tasting those things sweet pea, I want to see Courtney and Zack again  
  
too."  
  
"Courtney and Zack?" Misty asks.  
  
"They were my friends before I became what I am now. Dr. Yosho caught me, and Courtney got away with Zack. I was killed before saying  
  
good-bye to them. They didn't even stick around to help me. " Ayeka replied and started to cry, then she swam off.  
  
Misty felt terrible. "Ayeka, I'm so sorry." She called  
  
after her. "Sorry." 


	19. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Nineteen  
  
It took a while but Misty finally got her apology through to Ayeka. Misty also promised that she would tell Ash that she had not see him anymore the next morning. Ayeka, Asa, and Uri would be by the shore that morning also to make sure she did so.  
  
Misty didn't sleep so well that night. She looked up at the bluish- black mass about her and remembered all the pleasant conversations she had with Ash for the past week or so. She was sad about saying good-bye, but it truly was for her own good.  
  
The next morning, Ash decided to be a little early in his arrival to the east beach. He was always curious about how that girl got there and where she came from. The place where she came from might give him the answer of why she always covered herself with sand from the waist down. What Ash didn't know was that Tracey, Ritchie, and Brock had followed him this morning. They were kind of worried about him always going off at the beginning of the day and having to be called to breakfast. Like Ash always used to say, "I may be late for some things, but I'm never late for a Pokemon match or a meal." And he was being late for the meals.  
  
Ash sat on the sand and looked out at the ocean. Some ripples were being made quite some feet from shore. Some stopped while one clump continued to move toward the beach. In a short time, Misty's head emerged from the water's surface panting.  
  
"What the…" Ash said.  
  
Misty looked up quickly and stopped herself from coming all the way out of the water. 'Good thing my tail is blue so it's camouflage against the water.' She thought. She was waist up on the sand supporting herself with her elbows. "Hi." She said friendly.  
  
Ash didn't say a word. Misty bit her bottom lip and blushed furiously. "I bet you want to know…" she started.  
  
"I wanted to know how the heck you got here. And now that I got my answer, I'm afraid that I don't want to know what you are." Ash finished.  
  
"Wait, you don't understand." Misty said.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" Tracey asked coming out from the small wood. "We saw you come out of the ocean."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Misty asked.  
  
"How did you come this far without surfacing. Ash was sitting here for about 15 minutes and so were we. We didn't see any heads come up for air." Brock said.  
  
"You guys followed me?" Ash said getting mad. "It's my own business what I do and not yours."  
  
"Ash, we were just worried about you." Ritchie replied. 


	20. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Twenty  
  
"I don't need anyone to worry about me!" Ash said.  
  
"Please," Misty started. "I feel that you arguing with Ash, Tracey; is all my fault."  
  
"Wait a minute. How do you know my name is Tracey?" He asked.  
  
Misty opened her mouth but no words came out. She was shivering but it wasn't from the temperature of the water half her body was in.  
  
"Ash, did you tell this girl about any of us?" Tracey asked.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
The four boys looked at her together in suspicion. Misty played with her hair nervously. She had to get away and quick. She started to turn around and was about to swim away when Ash spoke up.  
  
"What do you want?" he sounded scared yet anxious.  
  
Misty didn't even think about what she was about to do; she just did it. "I want you." She said and pushed herself up on the beach. She closed her eyes when her lips meet Ash's. His eyes were wide, not just from the kiss, but from seeing this girl with a hybrid half. The other four boys were stunned also.  
  
When Misty pulled away she blinked slowly twice then she started to glow a bright white. It looked like she was evolving. She looked down at herself in awe and disbelief. She stood upright on her tail fin and her hair fluffed out as the glow faded.  
  
Standing in front of Ash, Ritchie, Tracey, and Brock stood the human Misty. Her hair was still down to her knees but she had legs again. Also on her forehead was a thin scar in the shape of a drop of water.  
  
"Misty?" the four boys whispered together.  
  
"It's so good to be back." Misty said.  
  
More ripples came from behind them and up on the beach hopped the steaming mad Ayeka. "How could you do that sweet pea…" she started but then stopped when she saw that 'sweet pea' had legs, human legs. She looked up at her and a tear ran down her check. "Misty, I…" but then turned toward the boys.  
  
Ayeka bit her bottom lip and jumped with all her might at Tracey. She pushed him down so he was at her height. "I've been waiting to do this for about a month now." She said and kissed him. (Man I wish I were Ayeka)! Tracey's eyes were as wide as Ash's when Ayeka did so. Ayeka didn't stop kissing him when she started to glow the same white color. When it finally faded she parted her lips from Tracey's and looked down at herself in amazement.  
  
She stood up on wobbly human legs that were covered with snow-white pants; her bright pink shirt shown against her pale skin. On her forehead also was a thin scar. This time it was a wing, her symbol as a nymph. She smiled from ear to ear as she cried happy tears. "I've been waiting for over a year to see these babies again." She said as she tapped her hands on her thighs. 


	21. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Twenty-One  
  
Misty went over and hugged Ayeka. It must have been such a joyous occasion for Ayeka since she was a nymph for over a year. Legs felt good to stand on; it also felt good to have them be soft instead of scaly.  
  
More ripples came from the shore and the shy Uri was exposed to the bright morning sun. She smiled up at Misty and Ayeka. She was walking toward them, well not really walking, pulling her tail along as she moved her arms. She placed one hand on a rock and slipped, falling face first into the sand. It was easy to feel sorry for her at that moment.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Ritchie said and took one of Uri's arms to help her up.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly. She locked eyes with Ritchie. It looked weird in a way because Uri was always afraid of being within 30 feet of one of the four boys and now she was inches away from one's face.  
  
Do I have to explain what happens for a third time? I know I should, but I bet you already know the detail from Misty and Ayeka's evolution into humans. Uri's glow was the brightest yet. She was helped to her feet by Ritchie and looked down on herself. Her green Capri pants went good with her brown hair and her orange spaghetti-strap shirt was cute. The lightning bolt scar on her forehead (Harry Potter anyone?) looked mysterious; you felt propelled to reach out and touch it.  
  
Everyone was happy at that moment. Ash embraced Misty, "I knew it was you, I just felt it." Ash said in her ear as they hugged. "I missed you so much Misty."  
  
"Me too Ash." Misty replied.  
  
"Hey, Sweet Pea; where's Asa?" Ayeka asked when she finished hugging Tracey.  
  
"Asa!" Uri shouted out at the sea. "She was right behind me when I came on the beach. I asked if she was coming and she replied that she'd be up in a second."  
  
"My girl is down there?" Brock asked.  
  
"Back to that again." Misty said with a sigh. "Wait Brock! Asa is afraid of humans! She's very cautious to contact!"  
  
Brock didn't listen; he just dived into the water. He didn't surface for air for a while. After he did, Asa jumped out onto the sandy shore screaming in horror. She backed up as far away from Brock as she could. "Get away from me, human. You're not going to kill me just because I have a tail."  
  
"I'm not going to kill you!" Brock replied as he came out of the ocean. "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Dr. Yosho." Asa replied.  
  
"Who the heck is he?" Brock asked. He had a weird smile on his face. 


	22. 

Under the Sea, on Top of the World  
  
Twenty-Two  
  
"Dr. Yosho is the man that killed all four of us." Misty said.  
  
"HIM?" Ash asked in anger. "I'm gonna find him and show him how to respect both genders!"  
  
"Ash, it's no use." Ayeka said.  
  
"Asa," Brock started. "I don't mean any harm, I didn't mean to frighten you at all. I just want to help. Please."  
  
Asa's eyes shimmered. The purple that rimmed the black was wet with tears. "No one has never said that they wanted to help me so sincerely." She replied.  
  
"Please trust me, Asa." Brock said and sat next to her then took her hands in his (typical).  
  
Let me break into the story for a second. I have a hunch that the first people who are ending up reading this fanfic are saying, "What the heck is going on here!" I know that many people aren't big fans of Brock and like Tracey better, but it wouldn't be fair for Misty, Ayeka, and Uri to get their man and have Asa be left behind still being a hybrid. Brock should get a break, a very short one, but a break. Thank you for hearing me out; now back with the story.  
  
The way Asa became human again was like no other. She didn't get a kiss or do the kissing. She just started glowing. I guess the love in the couple's heart did the trick; there was no need to show it physically. Asa's dark purple shorts looked splendid with her short black hair. Her royal blue T-shirt blended perfectly along with the ensemble.  
  
"Hey Misty, what was the best part of being a nymph?" Ash asked after the four girls had told their story about the whole ordeal.  
  
"I would have to say when you jump into the water, the sensation of having all those bubbles swirling around you. Then your hair goes up on a cyclone. Also that you can breath under water with your gills but still breath on land." Misty answered.  
  
"I'm going to miss those." Ayeka said putting her hands on the back of her neck.  
  
There was a short time of laughter and the group that was now doubled walked to the boy's camp. They packed up and went to one of the small houses on the island. The four girls had a little trouble because they had to get used to their legs again. A Helicopter was there to pick them up in about a half an hour and they were on their way to Fuchsia City. On the way back Misty softly sang the songs that filled her head for the past few days. Ash listened to all of them.  
  
Misty had quite an adventure for those 3 months that she was a nymph. She made new friends and got even closer to Ash. So the first week or so when they were surviving on the island of Anthemoessa and Lemnos weren't as fun; but they paid off in experience.  
  
Brock finally got himself a girlfriend along with Tracey and Ritchie. Ash had one, I guess you could say that because he never really admitted it ^_^.  
  
"Dreams last, so long. Even after you're gone. I know, that you love me, and soon you will see. You were meant for me, and I was meant for you." Misty sang as the helicopter landed.  
  
"I love you Misty." Ash said.  
  
"I know you do Ash, I love you too." Misty replied as she got off of the flying chopper.  
  
"We were meant for each other." They said together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reporter Kelly Dykwell, signing off for now: ^-^ 


End file.
